Heavy equipment operators often operate large work vehicles using various controls mounted at or near an operator station of the vehicle. In complex vehicles, such as motor graders, the operator may be required to manipulate a large number of controls in succession or simultaneously to operate numerous independent or interdependent sub-systems of the vehicle. These may include systems that control vehicle heading rate and direction as well as systems that operate one or more tools or implements carried by the work vehicle.
Effective and efficient operation of the vehicle and its implements may require the operator to perform intricate, hand and arm gestures in order to manipulate the controls required to activate these systems timely and accurately. Imprecise control of the vehicle and its implements can lead to slow working, or re-working, of the area of interest, or it cause more material (e.g., aggregate, asphalt and so) to be used at the area of interest than desired, which is costly. At times, a number of intricate gestures may be required simultaneously or in rapid succession to operate the vehicle effectively and efficiently.